In switchgear and switchboard systems, horizontal buses, such as A-, B-, and C-phase horizontal buses can connect between various electrical components within an enclosure. For example, in one implementation, horizontal buses can connect between a first vertical bus in one area of the enclosure and another vertical bus located at another area of the enclosure. These horizontal buses can carry A-, B-, and C-phase line current and can be interconnected to three-phase line power, for example.
In such switchgear and switchboard systems, it is desired to move the components as close together as possible to minimize overall space envelope. Such close proximity of various buses, such as horizontal buses under normal operating conditions is not problematic. However, such close proximity during a short-circuit event can cause substantial forces and bending of various components. If such bending is sufficiently large, it could be possible to have phase-to-phase short circuits or undesirable arcing. Forces encountered during such short-circuit events are approximately inversely proportional to the spacing between the various bus bars and can be quite large.
Thus, there is a need to improve bus assemblies to improve strength thereof and allow close proximity positioning of the bus bars therein.